


1月4日命题作文

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 群命题作文合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 群每日命题作文，冬兵中心向，更新中





	

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：巴基巴恩斯没有参加过任何战争，也从不知道他的好朋友好邻居斯蒂夫罗杰斯，是战斗英雄。  
> 引子：我早就知道，在一个有雾无风的早晨，一名士兵站在你门前，指名要找你，这通常都不会是什么好事。

我早就知道，在一个有雾无风的早晨，一名士兵站在你门前，指名要找你，这通常都不会是什么好事。

他的脸颊深刻而瘦削，眼睛藏在阴影下面像是峡谷里的鹰隼，他穿着全套的军礼服，手中拿着一面国旗。

他说：“这里是詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯先生的……”

我看到史蒂夫去开了门，我的邻居，我的英雄，我昨夜的第一夜的最后一夜的爱人。他的身躯赤裸、肌肉强健、金发如阿波罗一样俊美。清晨的薄雾从打开的门口吹进来，拥抱着他的肩膀，就像是给欧洲来的古希腊雕像披上了薄纱，在眉宇间就总含着那么一丝忧愁。

这是一个战争的年代，你永远不知道下一个敲开门的人，送来的是一纸征兵通知书，还是一面国旗。

我没有参加过任何战争。在这个年代，每个活着的人都应该为祖国效力，而我只能留在这里，目送我的小史蒂薇上战场。

“……巴恩斯中士说，他没有家人，如果有这一天，请将这面国旗送到史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生手上。”报丧人不自然地笑了笑，“我不知道您就是美国队长……”

我没有尸体，可以让那面国旗覆盖在棺材上。我和亚利桑那号一起沉没在珍珠港的时候，日本的宣战书还没有送到美国大使手上。我还没有参加过任何一场战争，就只能看着我的小史蒂薇上战场。

带着我的国旗上战场。


End file.
